


Closure

by threewalls



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Drabble, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-27
Updated: 2007-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Adalbert tells Julia this isn't like her-- she's never come to 'see' him off before...</cite></p><p>Spoilers for episodes 24, 26.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntedreality](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hauntedreality).



Adalbert tells Julia this isn't like her-- she's never come to 'see' him off before-- but his voice is rough, and he holds her tight. It's warm under his cloak, in his arms, but even like this, she can't block out the smell of gathered horses and iron.

This war is not like any their generation have seen. Her own deployment will come soon enough, though only the Shinou knows when.

Adalbert kisses her cheek, too quickly, but they are before his men. "I'll come back," he says, and Julia smiles with relief at his tenacity.

 _Of course, you will._


End file.
